


links in a chain

by panther



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow fears that she is the weak link in the gang but Angel is there to assure her that is not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	links in a chain

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the very beginning of Buffy and running with the idea that Buffy was not so open about her meetings with Angel to the gang.

"Willow! Please, you don't understand! I know what is happening with...the vampires, and I want to help."

She's a teenager and she's hating herself for finding herself following along to the coffee and the explanation. She's going to die, she knows she is.

She doesn't. 

"Willow. Take this. There is a cross inside. It will help keep you safe and ...so will I." He is tall, white and has dark hair but she has nothing else to say and she is still thinking about the police report. 

"There is no reason to trust you!"

"I have not hurt you? And..I'm not going to, Willow. That cross will keep you safe. I 'm going to be fighting the same evil that you are.. just differently but if you ever need me..I'll be there."

He disappears back into the shadows of the streets and she never tells anyone about it. No one would believe her the first time. When he keeps coming back with information and caution and determination that she is not the week link she thinks about it but says nothing. He's an Angel. Her Angel. Willow has gone through enough to deserve one, no matter where it came from.


End file.
